That's What Arthur Said
by FluffBomb
Summary: Arthur said it, so I guess it's true, but he's emotionally demanding, so he could be lying. He's and Attention Whore. Inspired by Genevieve  my bitchee/er  and Savi  my secret keeper who really should be sacked


Disclaimer: Merlin not mine. Colin is.

Rating: M-ish just to be safe

Author: Sophia-Aoibheann

Summary: Arthur said it, so I guess it's true, but he's emotionally demanding, so he could be lying. He's and Attention Whore.

Arthur is, how to put this nicely, an attention whore.

I have a friend who often bitches to me about people. Specifically, about people who are E.D. "emotionally demanding." Lots of people are emotionally demanding, and Arthur is quite definitely one of those people.

Emotionally demanding people are categorised so because, like the name suggests, they requiring a lot of support. Unlike non-emotionally demanding people, they require the following:

-Hugs (too many)

-Time (alot)

-Attention (a large quantity)

-Approval (prescribed regularly)

-Rant-time(all the time)

Withdrawal Symptoms May Include:

-Pmsing (making others lives hell)

-Nausea (usually resulting in the stocks...for others)

-Depression (at these times, take away their sword)

-Insanity (Like running off and trying to marry some random)

Usually E.D. suffers have an internal magnet. This magnets draws them to their polar opposites, people who are not very emotional demanding at all, and more often than not, they have no idea how to handle emotions.

I'm one of those people.

Some people say I'm Autistic, some people say I'm insensitive, some people say I'm stupid. I say I am beyond irrational feelings.

Most genius' are like that. Their the ouctasts, who no one likes, the ones who manage to befriend people who have no friends, the ones everyone else can't live without.

Arthur can't live without me.

He say's, he can't live with me. That's not true. Arthur would die without me. Literally. He says I have communication issues. He says I'm socially inept and he doesn't understand why everyone likes me. I don't understand either.

It's not like I go about being all friendly, infact if anything, I go about doing my best to appear invisible and usually it works, until someone needs something from me. That's most of the time. I think it's because they think I don't talk therefore I can look after their secrets. I don't like secrets, the only ones I keep are mine.

Last year was different.

Of course I had my best friends and the people I liked to think were my best friends, and the people who needed me, that pretended they were my best friends. But then I also had a new friend. My secret keeper. She's the person that I've told the most secrets to. Told her my secrets, and the secrets people told me. She wasn't very good at keeping them though, but I always told her. I don't know why. I've never told my secrets before.

I told her I love Arthur. I told her what we do at night, in detail. I told her how he needs me, and how I like being needed by Arthur, how I pretend to need him right back. I told her how Arthur screams my name, and I wonder whose name I scream, because I can never remember. All I remember is Arthur looking at me strangely. He tells me its not his name I scream, but he won't tell me whose name it is. He tells me how he knows what I am, and how I will build Albion with him, how that's what he needs from me. And I tell her.

She wasn't my best friend, I don't even know who her best friend is, but I know, I was the person she spent most of her time with.

It's really strange because, she is a bit emotionally demanding too. Not like other people though.

I think she is like Cupid. Or Santa. Or Jesus.

See, they all stand for something, Love, Christmas, Happiness. But Cupid never falls in love. He gets to watch other people fall in love, but he never does. And Santa. He gets to give presents, but Santa never gets given presents. No one flies to Santa's house and no one puts presents in Santa's stocking. And Jesus, he listens to all those people, all those emotionally demanding people, and then he saves them, but no one listens to Jesus, no one saves Jesus.

Thats exactly what she's like. That's Ygraine.

She comes to me at night. And I tell her everything. And she listens to me.

Poor Ygraine. She's stuck in Limbo, forever like. She says, that its up to me to get her out. She'll never tell me how. Just that I have to get her out, and if I don't she'll be there forever.

She won't tell me how though, no matter how much I ask.

I reckon I have figured it out now.

I think I need to listen to her like she listens to me, I need to love her like she loves me, I need to save her like she's saving me. That's my gift to her.

And when I die, Ygraine is the last thing I scream. Arthur said so.


End file.
